REOCO
RIOCO was a term created by 2091riveraisrael in 2015 that was meant to describe the relationship between Project Creation Rivera, and Crash Bandicoot Series character Coco Bandicoot. It was widely shown that Rivera and Coco when they first met each other during the time of the Survival of the Fastest Crises in 1999, that they were shown as good friends, although Rivera was a monster, it was revealed a little bit during the continuation of Rivera's presence in the Crash Bandicoot Universe that Coco was shown to have a small crush on Rivera but is just too scared to show it, even though he dose not know this. ''Rivera's Advances toward Coco Rivera, despite being an elderly Monster, has shown to adore young Coco Bandicoot for her knowledge and book smarts, and has also even gone as far into sometimes complimenting on her looks. Though hard to read, Rivera at times mentions that if Coco had not had fur or doggie ears on her head, she would have looked like a real young lady, stating that Coco is a beautiful girl despite her being a Bandicoot. Revealing that he may also have a small crush on the Young Bandicoot as well. Rivera has also at times flirted with Coco often teasing her on several occasions including a time where her LabTop's battery fried and she had him and Crash get a new battery for her, though this would often annoy or sometimes even anger Coco, Rivera shows no signs of fear, this could mean because he is actually quite impressed on how she can handle herself and actually might think that she is more attractive when she is angry, but the question on why Rivera continues to constantly press Coco's emotions at times is left unanswered. As Rivera's near end came during the events of the Reality Disaster, Rivera at one point managed to worry about Coco's saftey after having to not get a signal to her through her new Wumpa phone Invention due to the exception of being in the Reality World, that was still unknown to him and Crash Bandicoot until they were finally able to retrieve the crystal while in the Arizona Reactor on November 2nd 2012. Coco's Advances toward Rivera Coco has shown to be quite fond of Rivera's ideas and inventions with the introduction of the 30b (Which was once formerly the Nissan 350z) during the Survival of the Fastest Crises, despite Rivera not being the true creator of the car. During the events of the crises, Coco was shown to constantly worry about Rivera's safety, where she would quickly persuade Aku Aku into having Rivera race her older brother Crash Bandicoot on her Race track Coco Park, this one hint of emotion would reveal to many that Coco despite having to have just known the Shark/Crocodile, she was wanted him to be safe. Following the end of the Survival of the Fastest Crises and the defeat of Nitrus Oxide, Rivera had never left the Crash Bandicoot Universe, for reasons unknown. Trivia'' Category:Relationships